Giveaway for CoC's Winner : Based on Your Favorite Song
by CAFEIN
Summary: Hadiah untuk Nurrafa-san, Are We Still Have a Chance? Saat semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah dosa, menghasilkan konsekuensi yang membuatnya terluka. Ia berpikir, Kouki berpikir, seandainya saja bisa.


**Are we still have a chance?**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya ini semata-mata hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan bersenang-senang.**

**Warning: ranjau typo * saya tidak melakukan pengeditan*, standar warning applied, Mpreg(sesuai permintaan Nurrafa).**

**Persembahan Hi Aidi as Cafein Admin juga panitia COC kepada Nurrafa Aprilia sebagai pemenang COC(Cafein Open Café) dengan kategori : Based on Your Favorite Song.**

**Silahkan dinikmati Nurrafa-san dan Lechi-tachi.**

**.**

**.**

Kouki terjatuh, terduduk berlinang sesal dan air mata yang tak henti mengalir. Jika sebuah cela terukir akan menghasilkan sebulir dosa maka ia sudah menoreh jutaan cela hingga dirinya dimandikan dosa. Dirinya tercela, berdosa tiada tara.

Gemetar, memeluk lutut dan sesegukan menyembunyikan diri dari dunia yang ia ukir dan melumurinya dosa. Menyembunyikan diri dari seluruh hidup ia jalani hanya untuk menciptakan kesalahan-kesalahan berulang yang meski ia coba hentikan tapi tak pernah bisa.

"Kouki."

Hatinya dibalut nyeri, ngilu menggugut ulu hati. Lengan-lengan hangat—seharusnya hangat tapi nyatanya malah terasa dingin—menyentuhnya, ia menggigil. Makin meraung menyesali setiap dosa yang ia buat, berputar repetitif memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kouki, _shh_. Tidak masalah."

Bisikan itu lembut, menenangkan, tapi baginya salam perpisahan.

Kouki tahu salahnya, dosa pertamanya yang membuatnya terpekur dalam genangan dosa ini. Semuanya hanya karena objek afeksinya yang salah, cintanya yang jatuh pada orang yang salah dan caranya yang salah dalam mengambil sikap.

"Sei…_hiks_…_nii_…_hiks_." Ia tergugu, meremas kain sutra mahal yang memeluk tubuh atletis milik kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya, cintanya, pujaan hatinya…kakaknya.

"Tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja."

Sayangnya Kouki tahu semuanya tak baik-baik saja, Akashi Kouki tahu tak ada yang baik-baik saja dengan kondisinya juga nasib mereka sekarang. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kemarahan ayah mereka yang memaksa ia dan Seijuurou berada dalam situasi ini.

Ia baik-baik saja, benar. Tapi Seijuurou? Sama sekali tidak.

"_Nii_," panggilnya, pelan menatap kekasihnya masih berurai air mata." _Chichi_-_ue_ memaksamu." Kembali ia terdiam, menghina dina dirinya yang tak punya kuasa dan daya. Lagipula, takdirnya juga kejam sekali menguak semua rahasia mereka secepat ini.

Tak sanggup Kouki berucap, terlalu pahit untuk ia suarakan, umumkan perkataan yang berupa pernyataan bahwa :

Akashi malam ini melakukan pesta untuk mencarikan jodoh bagi putra sulung mereka—mencarikan jodoh untuk kakaknya, pacarnya.

Seijuurou memeluknya erat, menjaga jarak di bagian perut—oh iya, ia lupa ini penyebab kenapa semuanya terungkap begitu cepat—membisikan kata lembut menenangkan. Tapi mana bisa ia tenang. Yang dicarikan jodoh itu orang yang dia cintai, kekasihnya, dan ayah untuk anaknya.

Rasanya ingin tertawa, perjalanan hidupnya terlalu singkat tapi sudah banyak berlumur dosa dan air mata. Awal semua ini bermula ketika ia kecil, Seijuurou yang selalu saja membencinya dengan segala kasih sayang berlimpah ruah dari ibunya dan ia yang membenci Seijuurou karena selalu diperhatikan bahkan dididik oleh ayah mereka. Ia benci tapi malah selalu berusaha menarik perhatian, berdiri di samping Seijuurou dan terus memperhatikan lalu malah berakhir dengan jatuh cinta. Setelah itu…semuanya seakan berjalan begitu mudah, begitu mulus untuknya masuk ke jurang neraka.

Mereka berciuman pertama kali di awal masuk sekolah SMP, saling menyentuh ketika menginjak kelas 2 dan melakukan hubungan intim pada malam kelulusan mereka.

Waktu itu, Seijuurou mencium bibirnya sampai ia mendesah dan membuka mulut, membiarkan lidah Seijuurou menginvasi rongga hangatnya. Lalu ciuman berakhir menjadi penandaan, lehernya penuh dengan memar-memar merah keunguan. Dari leher turun ke perut dan dari perut turun ke bagian yang tak sepantasnya. Itu pertama lalu kedua, ke tiga, ke empat, ke lima sampai ke yang tak bisa Kouki hitung.

Dan lihat, apa hasil yang dia dapat?

Hamil, kekasihmu dipaksa menikah dengan orang lain tapi sebelum itu —

Kouki tertawa miris saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wajah angkuh yang mereka replika. Ayahnya tak perlu susah bersuara untuk membuat Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya, Kouki merasa dingin(lagi) kali ini lebih parah. Lelaki itu kemudian mendengus, menatap mereka jijik lalu menghela nafas—jelas menghina.

"Seharusnya kalian bisa berpikir seberapa beruntungnya dirimu, Kouki. Setelah Seijuurou menikah aku bermaksud untuk mengusirmu dari sini. Karena kau tahu, tidak ada gunanya membesarkan anak yang hanya bisa melakukan cinta terlarang dan sebusuk itu dirimu hingga sampai-sampai bisa hamil."

Menahan hatinya yang remuk redam, Kouki meremas tangan Seijuurou yang mengepal. Ia sudah biasa dengan hinaan ayahnya, terlalu biasa karena sedari tadi kecil ia mengalaminya—hatinya sudah mati rasa.

"Padahal kau pria, dan sungguh memalukan bagi keluarga Akashi untuk memiliki aib sepertimu." Masaomi tak perlu repot masuk ke dalam kamar, ia hanya berdiri di pintu, memandang rendah pada dua saudara kandung itu."Untung saja Seijuurou memenuhi ekspektasi sebagai seorang Akashi dan berterimakasihlah, ada pengusaha bodoh di pelelangan yang memilih melamarmu ketimbang menjadikanmu mainannya."

—ia sudah lebih dahulu dibuang.

"Sungguh, aku gagal paham dengan orang itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, mau kau dijadikan istrinya, budaknya, mainannya atau bahkan bahan eksperimennya selama kau menghilang dari hidupmu sebagai seorang Akashi aku sama sekali tidak masalah."

Kouki hampir berteriak memohon, setidaknya ayahnya masih menganggapnya sedikit saja sebagai anak tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lebih-lebih ekspresi super jijiknya saat melihat perut Kouki yang menggembung, jelas bulat tercetak di balik kemeja pemberian Seijuurou—anak dari kedua anak kandungnya.

"Dan Kouki."

Rasanya ia ingin menangis bahagia saat namanya diucap oleh lelaki itu, namun ia lebih memilih diam mempersiapkan diri. Karena—

"Anggap saja ini penghormatan terakhirmu kepadaku dan juga untuk menyelamatkan masa depan Seijuurou, jangan lari dari pernikahanmu besok."

—ayahnya tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar benda atau malah tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kaku dengan kedua tangan memeluk perut, menatap kakaknya yang bengis meronta setiap pengawal terbaik ayahnya. Perlahan ia bangkit, berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Meski perlu banyak tenaga agar perutnya aman tapi cukup satu tamparan untuk membuat Seijuurou terdiam.

"Kouki." Seijuurou berbisik dengan mata nanar menatap tak percaya, Kouki ingin tertawa karena baru pertama kali melihatnya. Disentuhnya pipi Seijuurou pelan, mengusap bekas pukulannya yang sepertinya tidak berbekas.

"Maaf, tapi _Nii_-_sama_ lebih baik kembali ke kamar." Tubuhnya bergetar, kaku lidah berucap namun hanya ini satu-satunya pilihan yang ia miliki, ia tidak punya opsi sedari awal."Kumohon jangan berbuat keributan di kamarku. Kau tahu, pengantin perlu istirahat yang cukup agar penampilannya sempurna di hari yang istimewa untuknya."

Dan ia bisa melihat raut ketidakpercayaan seorang Seijuurou yang tak pernah berekspresi, penuh luka dan sakit hati. Kouki kembali terduduk bertepatan dengan pintu tertutup.

Seandainya mereka lebih berani—tidak, seandainya ia lebih berani. Mereka bisa lari dari sini, berdua dan membuat keluarga kecil bahagia. Mungkin ia hanya perlu menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai laki-laki saja, mengurus rumah sederhana sementara kakaknya bekerja sebagai juru tulis di sebuah desa terpencil. Begitu saja cukup, tak perlu kehidupan mewah ini tapi…ia tak cukup sanggup untuk membayangkan semua itu. Terlalu bahagia, seperti fatamorgana.

Perlahan ia mengusap perutnya, membelai sayang." Setidaknya, kau tidak sepenuhnya hilang dariku, Sei-_nii_."

Bibirnya menguntai senyum namun air matanya tak berhenti mengalir." Atau mungkin harapanku saja anak kita bisa selamat? _Nii_, aku sama sekali tidak tahu orang itu dan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku."

"Nii," panggilnya lirih, menatap kosong pada daun pintu usang." Apakah belum terlambat untuk mengatakan : Sei-_nii_, ayo pergi. Bawa aku lari."

**FIN**

Omedeteo Gozaimasu untuk Nurrafa-san yang memenangkan ini dan semoga cukup memenuhi ekspektasi tapi jika masih dirasa kurang Drama plus Mpregnya silahkan hubungi Hi aidi. Saya memberikan satu kesempatan untuk ketidakpuasan Nurrafa-san dan akan membuatkan satu drabble baru.

**Berkenan memberikan Review?**


End file.
